


The Name Of The Game

by blisscavendar



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: (kinda???), Based on an ABBA Song, Donuts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Waffles, bc holtz, everyone is a mess, fuck phil he doesn't appreciate erin, mentions of setting things on fire, oh also its kinda heavily implied that erin umm. gets the strap (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar
Summary: Feelings are hard. Communication is harder.Loosely inspired by The Name of the Game by Abba.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Name Of The Game

Erin wasn’t used to waking up like this.

Holtz’s arms were wrapped around her, Erin could feel her breath on the back of her neck. It was nice; entirely unlike waking up with Phil, who liked to spread out like a starfish and steal blankets.

Coincidentally, Erin wasn’t used to falling asleep as she had last night.

That is to say, _satisfied_. In fact, Holtz had worn her out.

Carefully, Erin twisted around until she was facing Holtz. She really didn’t know what this was, but she hoped it stuck. After all, this was the second time in half as many weeks that she’d found herself in Jillian’s bed and, frankly, it had been one of the best weeks of her life (though, that may have been due in part to the fact that she hadn’t been slimed recently).

“Mornin’.” Holtz wrapped her legs around Erin’s hips, snuggling up to her in a manner not dissimilar to an octopus.

“Good morning,”

“Hmm. What do you want for breakfast? I was thinking waffles.Or donuts. Ooh, what if we put donuts in the waffle iron?”

“Christ, are you _trying_ to burn the building down?”

“I’m an inventor. That’s practically synonymous with ‘accidental arsonist.’”

Erin cracked a smile. “That seems highly unlikely. Honestly, I think I just want to stay here for a while.”

Jillian perked up at that. “Work be damned. If my girlfriend wants cuddles, then she’s gonna get cuddles!”

“G- girlfriend?” Erin went stiff.

“I meant- y’know, like… I mean, we-”

“Is that what _this_ ,” Erin gestured back and forth between them, “is to you?”

“I- Not if you don’t want it to be, but I thought, y’know, since we _have_ kinda… slept together a couple times, and gone on a few dates…”

“You never said they were dates.”

“Didn’t know I had to.” Holtzmann looked to be on the verge of tears. “God, I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions, it just seemed-”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I didn’t want to make assumptions, since we never really talked about it. Honestly, I’m happy that you feel that way about me, because I feel the same. About you, obviously. I just didn’t know…” 

Holtz smiled a bit. “So… I think we’ve got this straightened out, but just to be sure that nothing got lost in translation…”

Erin leaned in and kissed her softly. “Your girlfriend wants cuddles, and not waffle-ironed donuts.”


End file.
